


Patience, Little One

by sunflowerstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Comeplay, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sub Louis, Top Harry, lots of fluff, lots of smut, tiny smidge of overstim, very slight caretaking element
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerstyles/pseuds/sunflowerstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis can be a mumbling mess- it's not his fault he trips over his words in the heat of the moment. Daddy Harry kisses away his insecurities and waits to hear what his baby needs to tell him, obliging to all his requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience, Little One

“Lou, don’t play dumb. I mean, you shy away nearly every time I go to touch you. It can take us _hours_ to get through anything most of the time. Do I really make you _that_ uncomfortable?” Harry asked, giving him a condescending questioning look.

Louis blinked hard, trying not to let any tears leak out at his boyfriend’s upsetting words.

“I-I… _no_ , Haz, not at all. It’s just… hard to get the right words out sometimes… hard to tell you what I like. But I need you- so much,” Louis quietly responded, feeling more insecure by the minute. He felt like the universe itself was closing in on him, the stress of the situation laboring his breathing.

“Well, it’s not exactly _my_ fault you’ve been so needy lately, in bed or otherwise,” Harry added, somewhat under his breath. “I’m not gonna be your ‘daddy,’ Lou. You can be such a baby sometimes, have you noticed?”

At this, a few tears uncontrollably leaked down Louis’ cheeks. He silently wiped them away while avoiding Harry’s eyes.

“For god’s sake, you’re even _crying_ like a baby. Can you not grow up for two seconds?” Harry asked exasperatedly while running a hand through his hair.

Louis let his tears flow freely now, needing Harry to see how frustrated and sad he’s made him.

“Then _leave_ , Harry, we need break. God forbid I fucking _burden_ you any further!” he screamed, regretting his words as they left his mouth.

Harry was already haphazardly throwing things in a bag he procured from their bedroom, pulling items from hangers in the closet.

“Get a reality check, love. This isn’t just a ‘break.’ We’re not gonna last, don’t be stupid. I’m staying with Nick for now, so don’t worry about calling me. I’ll be plenty occupied now that he’ll have me all to himself,” Harry said with a smirk. Louis stared at him wordlessly, tears streaming down his face.

Harry swung his rucksack over his shoulder and headed for the front door, Louis following close behind. Harry fished his keys out of the bowl and bid his farewell before walking out the door.

“You’re so pretty when you cry, princess,” Harry told him with a heavily sympathetic look followed by a chuckle. He let the door slam behind him.

In his absence, Louis sank to the floor and let it all out. He stained the knees of his jeans with tears for hours until his spent body had no more to give. He shuddered out an exhausted yawn and stared at the front door, still unlocked from Harry’s departure. He left it unlocked and flicked on the porch lights, just in case Harry changed his mind. Louis barely let himself entertain the overly-optimistic fantasy before deciding he should get to bed.

The thought of sleeping in their bed with Harry’s side left cold and uninhabited all night made him nauseous, so he dragged their comforter to the couch, willing himself to focus on the exhaustion from his tears to lull him to sleep.

-

He woke up to heavy knocking on the door. Everything was dark as it had been when Harry left; he had no idea what time it was, only knowing it was sometime before dawn. He hastily untangled himself from the comforter and rubbed at his eyes as he made his way to the door.

There, he was met by two police officers flashing their badges at him.

“Are you Louis Tomlinson?” one short, burly officer asked him urgently.

Louis squinted at them, his mind still heavily fogged with sleep. “Ehh… yes?”

“Come with us, son. Your friend’s been in an accident.”

Louis froze, the world spinning yet his body feeling resolutely stuck in one spot. He attempted to phrase a question, but the words wouldn’t come out. After staring at the officers with a gaping mouth, he found his voice, small and far-away sounding.

“Harry? Harry Styles?”

“We need to leave now, it’s crucial we join the other emergency responders at the scene as soon as possible,” the other officer hastily explained, beckoning Louis forward.

Louis followed them out to the squad car and spent the entire trip in a dazed silence. His mind was playing his and Harry’s last conversation on a loop, still in denial of his current situation. He felt none of his previous anger at Harry, barely remembering the insignificant emotion. He dwelt heavily on his strong love for Harry, knowing he could never truly feel anything otherwise concerning the boy. He stared at his knees as sounds and colors blurred around him.

The window’s glass next to him was being tapped loudly. He snapped out of his daze to notice the car had stopped and he was expected to exit now. Blue lights were flashing and many voices were muddled in the distance.

A few voices were directed towards him, but he could make sense of nothing, unaware if the voices were asking him questions or providing more details of what had happened. He was escorted to a smashed black Range Rover he distantly but automatically associated with Harry. Once he was close enough, he peered into the front seat, his eyes locking on a mop of curly hair, lit up by the surrounding police and ambulance lights. Completely motionless, but undeniably belonging to Harry. Everything went black and Louis felt himself falling and falling, never quite reaching the ground.

-

Silence surrounded him as he consciously opened his eyes, only being met by complete darkness again. He felt sweat dripping down his forehead and back, his whole body shaking uncontrollably. He opened his mouth to speak, becoming even more frightened as his voiceless pleas were unable to leave his mouth. He struggled to find his voice, to call out for the only person who could help him in a state like this.

He rasped out Harry’s name in a nearly unintelligible manner, praying that he was close by. Tears streamed down towards his temples, his body shaking but otherwise motionless. His limbs felt heavy as he lay helpless on his back.

He whined in a restless manner, desperately willing Harry to notice and come to his rescue. Panting from his panic, Louis concentrated on relaxing his body so he could sit up. He grabbed at the sheets and tugged, situating himself against the headboard and seeing the blanketed form next to him, slowing rising up and down.

Seeing Harry asleep next to him felt like salvation, but his deep-seated panic continued to brew. He properly found his voice at last.

“Harry?”

Harry continued to sleep soundly, breathing slow and steady.

Louis tried louder and louder, grabbing onto his shoulder with a tight grip.

“ _Harry_ , get up,” he whined, tears still running down his face. “Harry. _Harry_!”

His voice rising in volume, he shook the boy next to him.

“Hazza, need you now,” he collapsed onto his sleeping boyfriend, panic regaining control of his body. “Daddy, _please_!” he sobbed.

Harry stirred at last, groaning a little and twisting around to look at Louis’ tear-soaked face and forlorn expression.

“Daddy…” Louis whispered, his tiny hands fisted in Harry’s shirt holding on for dear life as tears poured profusely down his cheeks.

Harry was alert now, pushing himself into a sitting position and assessing the situation.

“My little darling, what’s happened?” he asked Louis, whose words were failing him once more as he could do nothing but cry now.

Harry wore an expression of deepest concern as he scooped up Louis’ curled body, still shaking as he sobbed strongly. He held his petite boy tightly in his arms, kissing around his ears as he whispered a calming stream of sweet things in his ears.

“Baby Lou, everything’s gonna be okay, I promise. Take deep breathes for me, sweetheart, we’re okay.” Louis’ racking sobs slowly settled down as he attempted to subdue them with shuddering breaths. Harry hugged him close to his chest and whispered in his ear, “Daddy’s here, baby. I love you very much.”

Louis sniffled and burrowed into Harry’s chest, his white t-shirt now thoroughly soaked with Louis’ tears. Harry carefully shifted the fragile boy on his lap to peel off his t-shirt. He settled Louis back against his now bare chest, bunching up the shirt and gently wiping Louis’ eyes and nose with it.

Louis took deep breathes, settling his shuddering sighs into a rhythmic pattern. He sniffled occasionally as Harry rubbed up and down his back, humming softly to him while he patiently relaxed his boy. Louis focused on breathing evenly as he lightly traced Harry’s tattoos. Harry gave him a few more moments’ peace before breaking the near-silence.

“Darling, what happened? Talk to me, Lou,” Harry asked him quietly.

“Had a really scary dream. ‘M sorry I woke you…” Louis apologized shyly, beginning to feel embarrassed to have reacted so severely. He and Harry had only just begun living together and he cringed to think about Harry wondering how often Louis was going to be this bothersome in the wee hours of the morning.

“Oh, baby. You had a bad dream? I’m sorry; that’s no good, my love,” Harry told him sincerely, kissing his hair and hugging him close to his chest. “No wonder you had a bit of a fit just now. But it’s all over, darling. Yeah?”

Louis sniffled and wiped at his eyes with Harry’s shirt, nodding meekly.

“May I ask what it was about, baby?”

Louis felt his face heat up, instantly wondering if he should dismiss the question or lie about the answer. “I’m… erm, we were…”

Harry continued rubbing his hand up and down the small expanse of Louis’ back slowly and lovingly. “You don’t have to, sweetheart, it’s okay. I just want to help you feel better as best I can, that’s all.”

Louis sniffled a bit and collected himself. “No, it’s just… um, I had a dream we were having a big fight and you kinda moved out, ‘cause we broke up, I guess. And after you left, these cops showed up telling me you were in an accident and they took me to the… the place you were, where it happened. And everything was all wobbly and distorted, and I was so scared. And I saw your car there with the front all crushed, and…” Louis took a shaky breath and sniffed, a few more tears escaping and running down his cheeks before continuing on. “And, um… you were there, in the front seat, but like… not moving, you know? And…” Louis’ sobs were threatening to overtake his body once more. He took deep breaths trying to settle himself down again, focusing on Harry’s hand on his back and his cheek pressed against Harry’s warm chest, hearing his heartbeat. “It was so bad, Haz… so lifelike, too… like, vivid.”

“Oh, sweetheart. That’s awful, I am so, _so_ sorry,” Harry told him, holding his small body tighter in his strong arms.

“Kept thinking about how our last conversation was a fight, how you were gone and even though you were mad at me, but I still needed you so bad, didn’t know what to do,” Louis told him quietly, sentences muddled and rushed. His lip quivered as more tears poured down his face, his tiny fist clenched in Harry’s damp shirt. “I’m sorry, need you so bad, Daddy, please. I’m sorry, I love you,” he babbled into Harry’s chest, quickly panicking more and more.

“Shh, baby, it was just a dream. You’ve done nothing wrong, nothing to apologize for, yeah? You’re my good boy, Lou, always my good boy. Daddy loves you so, so much, little one,” he promised, urging him to calm down and relax.

Louis took deep, jerky breaths until he settled down once more. Harry kissed his forehead and held him close, singing softly in his ear to pacify his frantic worries.

After peaceful minutes had passed, Louis relaxed enough under all of Harry’s affection to speak again. “Don’t ever wanna fight with you, love you so much and I never wanna be mad at you- never wanna make you yell at me, ever.”

“Baby, I’d never raise my voice with you, I love you far too much for that,” Harry told him, twisting Louis slightly in his lap so he was face to face with him. He kissed his lips softly, moving as lovingly as possible. “You’ll always be my sweet love, never gonna get sharp with someone as sweet as you,” Harry promised him, kissing him again and again and again until all of his tears had dried.

Louis twisted around in Harry’s lap until he was properly straddling him, linking his hands behind Harry’s neck and kissing his jaw. Harry hummed and rubbed his back, drinking in the quiet moans Louis gave as Harry massaged him gently. He dipped his hands lower and lower until his fingertips were toying with the hem of Louis’ panties. Louis faltered while kissing Harry as he fidgeted with the feeling of Harry’s fingers slipping lower and lower down his lacey panties, tracing softly on his bum. Louis disconnected their mouths to pull back all the way, giving Harry a curious look.

Though they upheld a relatively steady sex life through the past months, Louis was continually shy about making love with Harry, never initiating it and maintaining a sincerely innocent attitude toward anything sexual. He thoroughly enjoyed almost anything Harry had the pleasure of introducing to him, and he always fell into the submissive role complementary to Harry’s caring dominance. After two years of dating, Louis lost his virginity to Harry only two months ago, and they frequently made love since then.

Harry patiently withdrew his fingers and rubbed his thumbs into the dimples in Louis’ back. Louis been known to take up to an hour to begin any proper foreplay, but Harry didn’t mind a single bit, adoring how he could take his time to lovingly relax his shy boyfriend to the point of getting him to become completely pliant in his arms.

“I… I’m…I…” Louis stuttered into the darkness, fumbling over his words. Harry could feel him locking up as he sometimes did when it came to voicing his feelings whenever they got intimate. His hands tightened and became slick with frustration on the back of Harry’s neck.

Harry leaned over to click their bedside lamp once, bathing the room in a dim glow just light enough that Louis’ expressions were visible to Harry in order to ensure his comfort all night. Right away, he could see Louis looking down in a dejected manner.

“Be patient with yourself, sweetheart. Take your time and tell Daddy what’s on your mind.”

Louis nodded and looked him in the eye again. He took a deep breath and began again. “I… you can keep… if you want… I-I liked your fingers there, Daddy,” he softly whispered, successfully relaying a positive response to Harry’s subtle movements.

Harry smiled warmly at him, kissing him chastely as he scratched softly where his hand lay on the small of Louis’ back. “I love you telling me things you like. Don’t be nervous with me, little one. I wanna make you feel nice.”

Louis bit his lip and stared down, trying to bite back a grin at the boy who loved him so, so much and made Louis’ comfort his number one priority no matter what. He felt Harry slowly slip his fingertips back underneath the pretty lace of his cheeky panties. He ran the pads of his fingers slowly and lovingly all over Louis’ bum, never straying too close to his hole just yet.

They continued to kiss sweetly, Louis biting Harry’s lip gently in a small surge of confidence. He felt Harry smile into it, wondering how such a careful, loving boyfriend could have been so cocky and mean to him in his dreams.

Harry broke apart to lean in close to Louis’ ear, voicing his concern for the small boy in his lap.

“I know it’s very late, my little darling, and you know you’re absolutely never obligated to do anything. Please tell me if you’re too tired to continue anything or if you feel you’re getting a bit sleepy at any point, okay? I want you always feeling your best when we play together, sweetie. I need you to be happy through the whole thing,” Harry reminded him. They seemed to have different variations of this little talk every time they began to get a little too intimate. Harry swore to himself to provide nothing but positive memories and good feelings for Louis to associate with love-making.

Louis stared innocently into Harry’s big green eyes, those eyes that constantly watched for any uncertainty or hesitance from the smaller boy. “I know, Daddy. Thank you,” he told Harry with a shy smile. Harry leaned in to peck him quickly, trying to be patient for anything else Louis needed to say at this point. “I think… maybe, only if it’s okay with you… if we can, like… continue?” he finished squeakily, unsure of himself but trying to communicate effectively with his thoughtful and patient daddy.

Harry grinned at him, hugging him close, his fingers slipped above his panties again to properly wrap his arms around his tiny boy. “I’d _love_ to, darling. Anything to help my baby Lou cheer up after his bad dream, wash away all those scary thoughts, right?”

Louis nodded and hummed in agreement into Harry’s neck, holding him tight. They pulled away and continued kissing gently but passionately, Harry’s fingers slowly skating down to softly rub Louis’ sensitive, pretty bum.

Louis whined a quiet mewl into Harry’s mouth at the feeling of soft fingertips dipping under his lacey cheeksters. Harry swallowed it and moaned softly back into his boyfriend’s open mouth. They continued kissing slowly and gently in the dim light of their bedroom for a while longer before Harry broke apart to softly kiss Louis’ cheek and jawline, Louis closing his eyes in contentment. Harry leaned in closer to mouth at his neck, sucking big marks into his soft skin.

At this, Louis fidgeted slightly and hummed out a moan, loving the feeling of Harry’s big pretty lips on his skin. Harry felt his squirming and disconnected his mouth, knowing this was a signal that Louis was finally interested in more.

He kissed him sweetly on the lips before asking him very quietly, “Do you want more, baby?”

Louis nodded once, staring into Harry’s understanding eyes. “Yes, Daddy,” he answered, nearly inaudibly.

“Tell Daddy what you’d like to do, love,” Harry instructed him, speaking against his lips.

He was as patient as ever as Louis stuttered through a response. “I’m… can-could we…” he moved his hand to the back of Harry’s head, fisting his curls and bringing is head down so he could whisper in his ear. “Daddy, can you do the thing where you give me kisses in my bum?” he asked.

Harry felt his heart melt at that, falling apart at how completely adorable and innocent Louis was while he tried to get him to relax enough to make love. “Absolutely I can, little one. Do you prefer lying on your tummy or on your back?”

“On my back, I think. Wanna see you,” Louis whispered. Harry easily agreed and grinned, ducking down to kiss Louis again. He pulled his fingers out of Louis’ panties and held his bum, lifting him off his lap and onto the bed. He twisted around so he was kneeling right in front of Louis, whose knees were to his chest as he watched Harry.

Harry grabbed his ankles and shifted his feet so they were flat against the bed, legs spread wide. He immediately noticed how hard Louis must have been for some time now, his panties tenting and the tip of his cock head peeking out from the lacey hem and dripping precome on his tummy. Louis never pointed out how hard he was to Harry, confident that his daddy would notice and take care of him soon.

Harry ducked down to pepper kisses all over Louis’ tummy and kitten lick at his tip, cleaning up all the precome. Louis mewled at the touch on his sensitive head, snaking his tiny fists to clench in Harry’s curls as he continued pressing kisses into Louis’ skin. Harry sucked love bites into his boy’s hips, taking special care with each one. Louis squirmed a bit, shifting his hips in restless wriggles under Harry’s affectionate touch.

Harry finally hooked his fingers around Louis’ panties, tugging them carefully down his legs. He pressed kisses into Louis’ inner thighs, promising him how pretty he looked in his panties, how Harry could never get enough of Louis’ pretty bum in his lacey underwear. Louis keened under all the compliments, loving to look pretty just for his daddy.

With his panties now out of the way, Harry pressed kisses into the crease of Louis’ thighs and down his perineum, teasing slightly. He lapped up more of his precome before reaching to get a pillow for Louis’ hips.

“Keep your legs spread for me, baby,” Harry told Louis, guiding his legs into a bent position before adding, “as far as they go. That’s it.” Louis was practically bent in half, his knees hovering above his shoulders, exposing his most reserved parts for Harry.

Harry lifted his hips and situated a pillow underneath. He ran his hands down the backside of Louis’ thighs and over his bum, watching his hole clench in anticipation. “So pretty for me, darling. Love seeing you all spread out for your daddy.”

Louis blushed and bit his lip at Harry’s words, loving to display his body like this for him in return for his sweet compliments and praise.

Harry settled himself on his stomach in front of Louis’ hole, using his hands to spread him apart for the best access. He licked his thumb and rubbed at Louis’ hole, listening to Louis’ sweet whimpers at the contact. He rubbed his thumb in circles, amazed by the feeling of his muscles fluttering under his touch.

He leaned in and finally replaced his thumb with his lips, peppering his hole and the surrounding area with sweet kisses. He kept his lips against his hole and kissed him as he would chastely on the mouth, subtly moving his lips against the pink puckered skin.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Louis moaned quietly, tangling his fingers in Harry’s long curls. Harry moaned back, sending little vibrations against Louis’ hole, causing Louis to arch his back slightly at the feeling.

Soon after, Harry transitioned to pressing open-mouthed kisses against his hole, giving him little kitten licks in between. He eagerly buried his face in Louis’ hairless area and licked his hole over and over, feeling his mouth and chin getting messy.

He smiled as he heard Louis’ moans get louder and louder, adoring how vocal he could get his usually shy and reserved boy to be when they got intimate like this. Louis subtly canted his hips down toward Harry’s tongue, becoming increasingly fervent. Harry moved his hands from spreading Louis’ cheeks to holding his hips down in a firm grasp. He ducked his head back down to continue mouthing wetly and warmly at his hole.

Louis gave a high-pitched whine as Harry started poking his tongue inside Louis’ hole at last. Harry felt Louis’ fist get tighter, deliberately pulling harder at his hair by means of communicating. He pulled back to look into Louis’ eyes after licking one last stripe up his baby-smooth area.

“I… can we…? Please, Daddy?” Louis untangled his fingers from Harry’s hair and made a grabbing motion at his hip.

“Of course, darling,” Harry replied to Louis’ rushed mumbling, lacing his fingers through Louis’ and squeezing tight, rubbing his thumb over Louis’ hand and giving him kisses on his thigh. “Everything good?”

Louis dropped his gaze and smiled to himself. “Yes, Daddy, thank you,” he answered, and added in a smaller voice, “feels so good.” He squeezed Harry’s hand and Harry squeezed back, reminded of just how in love he is with pleasuring his baby in a way only he was allowed to.

“Good,” Harry grinned at him. “Keeping your lovely legs spread so far, baby. So flexible for me,” Harry praised. Louis returned his gaze once more and grinned back, pleased with himself.

Harry resumed giving him long, broad licks over his hole, causing Louis to shiver slightly. Harry slowly worked his tongue in his hole, kissing him like the way they were making out an hour earlier. Louis drank in all the contact, even loving the way Harry’s nose pressed into his perineum. He had one hand securely holding onto a handful of dark, pretty curls, another hand intertwined with Harry’s, and he was so, so in love.

Harry kissed him on his hole deeply and lovingly, taking his time to taste Louis completely. He could never get enough of the sweet taste of his baby boy and his smooth skin he helped Louis shave when they showered together. He sucked and bit gently at his rim, nibbling at his puckered hole and feeling Louis’ tiny hand tightening around his huge one.

He licked into Louis’ velvety walls with vigor, only imagining how wet and messy his mouth must be getting as he felt how warmly damp Louis’ area was pressed against his face. Louis clenched wonderfully around his tongue, feeling so much pleasure in such a sensitive area.

“Mmm, Daddy. I feel… nngh…” Louis’ precious sex moans made their way into his speech as he tried to talk to Harry, his voice soft and syrupy. “It’s… feels really warm… down in my tummy, Daddy,” he finished, shivering with pleasure.

Harry licked as deep as he could into Louis’ hole before withdrawing again, kissing his wet opening before looking up at him. His head was back on his pillow, eyes clenched and mouth parted, panting slightly. His toes were curled and his hand was tight around Harry’s. Harry sat up to lick up his precome once again, receiving a strained little whine from Louis. He bent down and blew cool air on his wet hole, watching in amazement as it fluttered quickly at the sensation.

He grabbed his discarded t-shirt and wiped at his face a bit before dabbing at his saliva on Louis’ cheeks and perineum but using his own thumb to wipe at his hole, dipping his finger into Louis’ now pliant and slick opening. He wrapped his shirt around his finger and pushed it carefully into Louis’ hole, knowing it would soon be wet again but curious to see Louis’ reaction. He twisted around his finger, letting Louis feel the drag of the fabric against his sensitive walls.

Louis gasped and exhaled a breathy moan, still bent in the same position. He wore a slightly bewildered expression on his face but didn’t show any discomfort.

Harry removed his finger and pulled his other hand out of Louis’ embrace, running his hands up and down Louis’ thighs. “Relax now, baby. You did so well for Daddy, stayed bent and perfectly exposed for me,” Harry praised him, tracing a finger down his bum over his hole for emphasis, watching Louis’ eyes widen as he gasped again. Louis relaxed his legs, gazing up at Harry expectantly.

Harry rubbed the pad of his finger over Louis’ puckered hole, looking him deep in the eyes. “Are we still up for more, sweetheart?”

Louis’ already flushed skin turned a slightly deeper shade of pink as a small smile played on his lips. “Yes please, Daddy. Are you…will… will you give me your fingers now?”

Harry leaned in close, kissing him sweetly and moving to his ear. “That’s the plan, kitten. You’d like that? You want my fingers tucked in you, touching deep inside my baby Lou, pressing on your sweet spot?”

Louis let out another uncontrollable whine, linking his hands behind Harry’s neck again to keep his face close. “Please, Daddy. Really, really like it when you touch me there, feeling your fingers deep inside me,” Louis told him. The farther they went during foreplay, the more confident Louis got with his words. It was a familiar routine for Harry, loving when Louis relaxed more and more around him. He pulled back against Louis’ grip and smiled, giving him Eskimo kisses and earning quiet giggles from Louis.

He took his hand away from where his fingers were rubbing soothingly against his hole. “Let me get the lube, sweetie,” he told Louis quietly with a short peck. Louis reluctantly took his hands away from Harry’s neck. He felt the warmth of Harry’s body leaning over him disappear for a few moments while Harry reached for the lube they kept out on their nightstand.

Harry returned and flicked open the half-empty bottle, coating three of his long fingers generously while Louis watched expectantly. He situated himself over Louis once again and brought his hand down to Louis’ hole, his middle finger circling smoothly around it.

“Daddy, can…?” Louis pleaded to Harry above him.

Harry didn’t answer him but linked his other hand with Louis’ again, pressing their hands into the mattress as he still needed to prop himself up above the smaller boy. He kissed him passionately as he slowly nudged his first finger inside Louis. Harry kept his finger there for a moment before thrusting it in and out, taking in the glorious feeling of Louis’ soft, tight walls dragging against his middle finger.

After taking his time with the first finger, he subtly edged in his index finger as well. Louis’ moans got the slightest bit louder at this, making sure to tell his daddy how good it felt to feel his fingers buried in him.

He yelped when Harry tentatively poked at his prostate. “Mmm, Daddy. There, please, feels so good.”

Harry carefully scissored his fingers inside Louis, properly stretching him in preparation. He added a third finger and aimed for Louis’ prostate again, receiving a sudden and breathy “Ah!” from Louis in response. He thrusted his fingers in and spread them slightly, drinking in the sensation of Louis pressed tight all around them.

“Relax, little one. Daddy’s gonna make you feel so nice, but relax your muscles. Can’t have you hurting,” he reminded Louis softly, making Louis’ comfort his top priority.

“Sorry, Daddy,” Louis replied in a whisper, fidgeting his hips around as he let his muscles noticeably relax around Harry’s three fingers.

“’S alright, kitten,” Harry promised, angling his fingers to rub incessantly against his prostate as a little reward.

Louis gave a loud whine of pleasure and arched his back beautifully. “Daddy!” he exclaimed, breathless and happy.

Harry leaned in to kiss against his open, panting mouth. “My pretty, lovely angel. So sensitive, I love rubbing your sweet spot, seeing you fall apart on my fingers.”

Harry thrusted his fingers a while longer, ensuring Louis was well prepared. He only pulled out when he felt Louis squeeze his hand tight and breathe out, “My tummy’s feeling hot again, Daddy.”

Harry leaned down to press kisses all over his face, making him giggle again. This was a favorite of Harry’s; hearing Louis’ pretty little snickers in the middle of whatever they were doing, needing to know that Louis was happy and comfortable the entire time.

“Still more, little love?” he asked.

Louis smiled at him and nodded right away. “Wanna let go with your cock inside me,” he replied softly. Harry moaned uncontrollably at that; Louis had no idea how obscene he sounded.

He swung a leg over Louis, dismounting his straddling position above the boy to slide off his boxers, freeing his dick that had been rock hard since he first tasted Louis’ sweet musky hole. He retrieved the bottle of lube and poured a substantial amount on his palm, slicking up his large, nearly throbbing cock. He groaned at the first feeling of contact he’d had all night, pumping his hand over his dick and breathing heavily with his eyes closed.

He snapped out of his daze and glanced down at Louis, who had been staring at Harry’s hand slipping up and down his cock in amazement. Harry bit back a smirk and returned Louis to his previous position, hooking knees over Harry’s shoulders.

He wiped his sticky hand on the discarded t-shirt and bent down to kiss Louis yet again, feeling Louis’ eagerness against his mouth. While still kissing Louis, he situated himself so his cock head was pressed right against Louis’ clenching hole. Louis broke the kiss to stare at Harry with wide eyes.

“Daddy, no, wait. I need-please,” he babbled quickly, panic written on his face.

Harry leaned down, understanding perfectly even Louis’ most incoherent sentences. “Darling, I’d never forget. Come here, little one. We’re okay,” he promised, kissing Louis softly under his ear to quell his worries. Since the day Harry took Louis’ virginity, Louis needed to be holding Daddy’s hand whenever they made love; more specifically, the moment Harry finally penetrated him.

Louis scrabbled for Harry’s hand amidst the sheets, finally locating it and holding on tightly. Though Louis now knew full well what sensation to expect and exactly how much it will sting, he had always felt a strong necessity to hold Harry’s hand, just to feel safe and loved and closer with Harry. And Harry didn’t mind a single bit; he loved any opportunity to further Louis’ comfort.

With their hands linked tightly once more and many reassuring kisses given to Louis, Harry slid past Louis’ puckered rim and deep inside his him, inching slowly to get Louis comfortable with the feeling. Once Harry had completely bottomed out, he stayed motionless for Louis to adjust to the wide stretch.

Louis loved the mild burn when Harry pushed into him, loving Daddy’s big cock splitting his tiny body open. He shifted his hips gently, making sure the burn was well enough faded by now, slowly being replaced by pleasure. He squeezed Harry’s hand and smiled shyly up at him, relaying his contentment to let Harry know he can move. “It’s good, Daddy,” he whispered.

Harry returned the smile and kissed his forehead. “Relax, sweetheart. I love you very much,” he whispered back.

Louis made a conscious effort to relax his muscles around Harry, allowing him easier access. “I know you do. I love you, too,” he replied sweetly.

Harry carefully pulled out halfway and pushed in again, taking it slow. He rubbed his thumb against Louis’ thumb where their hands lay linked together and kiss Louis’ lips to distract him from any remaining pain or discomfort.

They built up a faster, steady pace ever so slowly, Harry ensuring Louis was feeling nothing he shouldn’t be. After they’ve established a decent rhythm, Harry angled his thrusts to hit Louis’ prostate.

Louis’ fingers suddenly tightened in Harry’s hold. He gave another gasp and said, “Daddy! Please, more. Love it.”

Harry grinned at his words, and picked up his pace slightly. He thrusted against Louis’ sweet spot repeatedly, watching Louis whine and writhe underneath him. Louis’ eyes were shut tight and his mouth was open and panting into Harry’s. He moaned louder than ever, calling out for his daddy and losing himself in the pleasure.

“That’s it, love. Let me here all your pretty noises. Can’t get enough of how you sound for me when you’re so close,” Harry told him, encouraging the shameless noises spilling from Louis’ mouth.

“Feel you so deep inside me. So big, Daddy, fills me up so good. Make me stretch so far around you,” Louis told him, unaware of exactly how dirty he sounded. His words went straight to Harry’s cock, pulsing heavily inside Louis’ hole, so close to releasing.

“Mhm, I can feel you stretching for me, kitten,” Harry replied, snaking his other hand down to thumb at Louis’ puffy rim spread out wide to take Harry’s huge dick.

“Mmm, yeah, Daddy. Feels tingly when you touch me there,” Louis said with labored breathing.

Harry thrusted directly into Louis’ spot, urging his orgasm forward. He leaned in close to his boy, nearly bending him in half. Louis’ hand was squeezing tighter and tighter against his, letting Harry know how close he was.

At a new angle, Harry could properly pound into Louis’ small body, right into his prostate. Loud little “Ah! Ah! Ah!”s left Louis’ mouth at every thrust, driving Harry wild. Harry pressed his fingers against his stretched hole, causing Louis to squirm and moan.

His small frame shook in pleasure as he said, “So… _so_ close. ‘M ‘bout to make a mess on my tummy, Daddy.”

Harry groaned at that, knocking his forehead against Louis’. As he hammered straight into Louis’ prostate, he slipped in his index finger along with his huge cock, stretching Louis’ abused hole an obscene amount.

Tears were streaming down toward Louis’ temples as he took in the slight burning sensation with the added stretch to his tight hole. He was in so much pleasure, it finally sent him past his limit, Harry having kept him on edge nearly all night. He came untouched, releasing forcefully all over his tummy and chest, a bit even hitting his chin.

Louis screamed and arched his back as well as he could against his completely bent body. “ _Yes_ , Daddy, so good! _Please_!”

Harry buried his face in Louis’ neck, chasing his own orgasm now that Louis had come. He removed his finger but continued thrusting hard into Louis’ stimulated body. Harry came hard, filling up his boy even more as Louis buzzed with his after effects. After Louis was well finished, Harry continued riding out his orgasm, pounding into Louis’ spent hole.

He buried his face in Louis’ neck and moaned, “Lou, _fuck_ , my pretty baby angel. Always so good for Daddy.”

While Harry rode out the aftershock, Louis whimpered against him. “Daddy, I won’t get soft again,” he whined, eyes full of concern as he willed Harry to notice. He ignored the blunt jolts of arousal as Harry’s thrusts slowed and eventually came to a stop, slipping his cock out of the small boy underneath him.

“Oh, I’m sorry, love. Look, it’s all better now; you’re cock’s alright, sweetheart,” Harry promised him with labored breathing as Louis’ spent dick went back to its unstimulated state. “Was everything alright?”

Louis’ vague discomfort and worry melted away as Harry stretched his legs out, massaging at his sore thighs. “Felt really nice. Made me feel so lovely and so, so full, Daddy. I love you,” Louis told him, content and smiling.

Harry let his legs relax and kissed his cheek, bringing his thumb to affectionately rub at his cheekbone. “That’s wonderful to hear, kitten. I love you, too- so much,” Harry responded. He leaned over to rifle through their nightstand drawer, procuring their box of baby wipes.

He separated one from their perforations and wiped down Louis’ tummy, waxy with come. He leaned in to lick at the small bit on his chin and press their foreheads together, smiling down at his baby who grinned back.

Harry threw away the wipe and patted Louis’ hip. “On your tummy, sweetheart. Need to wipe up your pretty bum.”

Louis reverted back to his shy, blushing state for a moment. He wouldn’t meet Harry’s gaze or turn over for him to wipe at his bum. He just shook his head stubbornly.

“Darling, what is it?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows while rubbing a soothing hand at Louis’ hip.

Louis could only blush furiously, wanting something so bad but feeling too uncomfortable to speak up.

“No, kitten. Don’t blush… not in front of me, okay?” Harry asked him quietly, gazing down in earnest at his sweet, shy baby. “Tell me what’s on your mind, little one.”

Louis took a deep breath and focused on keeping the tears of frustration out of his eyes. “I-I want… can… could you, maybe… not… wipe at my bum this time?”

Harry was a bit taken aback by the request, but hesitantly respected his wishes nonetheless. “I… suppose, darling. That’s fine. Didn’t think you fancied feeling too messy after we make love, though?” he asked, curious of his boyfriend’s motives and wondering why he was so abruptly uneasy.

“I don’t, Daddy. Not usually,” he answered quietly without looking Harry in the eye, almost in a shameful tone.

Harry pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Talk to me, baby. I love you loads and loads no matter what, yeah?”

“I know. I know you do,” he replied in a small voice. “Tonight…like, instead of cleaning up, I-I guess… can I… please, Daddy, only if it’s okay… can you maybe… plug my bum? To keep your warm love inside me, please? Just for tonight…so…” Louis trailed off, his bottom lip quivering before adding in a voice so quietly that Harry had to strain to hear him, “so I don’t have another bad dream.”

Harry’s insides turned to jelly at that, nearly at a loss for words at his sweet little boy; so, so shy but with the best intentions in his heart.

“I, erm… of course, angel,” Harry answered, mentally shaking himself. “Don’t be embarrassed, my love, that sounds wonderful. You’d like to keep me inside you like that for the rest of the night?”

Louis nodded, gaining the confidence to look Harry in the eyes again. “And, erm… in the morning… maybe help me clean up, too? If-if it’s okay…”

“Absolutely I will, I’d be more than happy to help clean you up-no matter what, my darling,” Harry said, kissing his cheek to show him everything was okay.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Louis whispered, nearly wonderstruck by how loving his daddy proved to be time and time again. A few tears slipped down his cheeks and he scrubbed at them furiously, not wanting Harry to think he was still uneasy.

Harry grabbed his wrists firmly, feeling Louis surrender under Harry’s hold and allow his arms to be lowered. Harry cupped his cheeks and gently swiped his thumbs under Louis’ damp eyes, leaning in to kiss where they travelled down his cheeks. “Gentle,” he chided, staring into Louis’ eyes. He pecked him on the nose and kissed him squarely on the mouth, holding his face close. “Which plug would you like tonight, baby Lou?” he asked patiently, referring to their reasonable collection of toys under the bed.

Louis smiled under all the attention and sniffled, his frustration dissolving in Harry’s touch. “Um… the one with the pretty gem in it?”

“Mmm, looks so pretty in your bum, Lou,” Harry promised him, pecking him once more and bending over to the floor to rummage in the box. He straightened back up, having produced the smaller lavender plug Louis was particularly fond of, with the plastic purple jewel in the base. He located the lube and flicked it open one last time to coat the plug.

“Hold this a moment, darling,” Harry told him, handing over the lubed plug and peering interestedly at Louis’ bum. He took his thumb and scooped up all the come that had since leaked out onto Louis’ thighs, gently pushing it back inside his red, sore hole.

Louis made a weak keening sound in his throat at the contact, loving Harry’s fingers anywhere near his bum. He popped his head back up, holding out his hand. Louis handed over the plug and Harry set to work. He gently shimmied the pretty toy into Louis’ bum, plugging him up to keep him full all night.

Harry got another wipe to clean up any leftover messes on either of their bodies. When he threw it away, he returned his gaze to see Louis smiling serenely with his eyes closed, fingers tracing around the base of the plug.

Harry couldn’t help but grin at his beautiful boy, loving everything about him. He broke the gentle silence with another question. “Do you want your panties back on, baby?”

“Can… could I wear a pair of your briefs, maybe? Just-just for one night…”

“For sure, little love, whenever you’d like. They may be a bit snug on your beautiful curves, though, sweetheart,” Harry told him softly, running a hand admiringly over Louis’ hip bone.

Louis gave a breathy laugh and nodded. “I don’t care, Haz, it’s fine. But… could I… please, if you’re not…” Louis had to turn and bury his face in his pillow before continuing, shying away from Harry again. “Can I wear the pair you just had on? Before we…”

“Don’t be shy, darling, I’d _love_ to see you wearing those. Just let me find them…” Harry replied, rifling through their bed sheets in pursuit of the briefs but continuing to talk. “You know how crazy I go for you wearing my clothes. Especially right after I’ve been wearing them.” Harry located them at last, somehow ending up under the sheets where Louis lay.

“Here, nice and warm for you, my darling,” Harry cooed, helping Louis into the pants, which ended up hanging a little loose as they’ve been stretched out from use all day. “Wasn’t planning on wearing much else anyway, if that’s okay?” Harry asked. As they’ve only been living together for a short period of time, Harry always made sure Louis was okay with how little he wore to bed, considering how tightly they cuddled, pressed against each other’s bodies.

Louis nodded and said, “Of course it’s okay, H. I don’t mind.” Louis’ eyes swept down Harry’s beautiful body, properly admiring his muscles and tattoos. “Thanks for your pants,” Louis added with a small smile.

“Are you cold, baby? D’you want a sweater or something?”

“No, I’m…” Louis trailed off. His eyes scanned the bed before finding Harry’s baggy white t-shirt. He unrumpled it and slipped it over his head.

Harry grinned at him, taking in how small Harry’s large clothes made him look. Louis returned his smile and yawned. Harry reached over to click off their lamp, washing their bedroom in the pale moonlight shining through their curtains. He settled down next to Louis in bed, hooking their ankles together and pulling Louis to rest comfortably under his chin against his warm bare chest.

“Never be embarrassed about telling me what you want, gorgeous,” Harry reminded him as Louis nuzzled into his neck, kissing him softly. “You can tell me anything at all.”

“I know, Haz. I’m sorry; I trust you completely, but you know I get a bit…” Louis said softly, losing his words yet again.

“And it’s fine, baby. I’ll wait with you as long as it takes to get your words out if there’s something you need to say, I swear. And don’t be shy, my sweet love. I promise I won’t think you’re weird! As long as you’re safe and happy, I’m willing to try anything you can think of, darling,” Harry said genuinely. “I can’t wait to try any new things that interest you, bug. I just want my Lou happy and in one piece.”

Harry felt Louis grin into his neck, and he scratched gently up and down Louis’ back. Louis spoke softly into his skin. “I think, maybe for now… I just like you being my daddy and holding your hand a lot… and feeling you kiss me all over,” Louis added, giggling softly.

Harry grinned as well, hugging his pretty baby close. “I _love_ being your daddy; I always will. And I _love_ taking my time loving you all over. Never, ever feel rushed before we make love, Lou. Loving you with all the time in the world is a beautiful thing.”

Louis pressed more kisses into Harry’s neck in place of answering. He felt Harry’s warm hand on his back and the heavy feeling of the plug holding all of Daddy’s love inside his most private area.

Comfortable silence passed before Harry spoke quietly into the darkness. “So we’re all good now, my darling? For sure?” he asked, slipping a hand down the black briefs and tracing a finger around the base of Louis’ plug.

Louis nodded, relaxed and sleepy at last.

“No more scary dreams, yeah? I’m with you all night. Wake me up right away if you think you’re getting bad or if you just need to talk, okay?” he asked Louis sincerely.

“I will, Haz. Thank you… so much,” Louis whispered, his tiny hand resting on Harry’s hip squeezing lightly.

Harry pressed a kiss to Louis’ hair. “Don’t be scared- Daddy’s here, little one; deep inside you all night. I love you beyond measure, my angel.”

“I’m never scared in your arms, Daddy. Hold me all night.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If you comment what you thought of it, it'll make my day and I'll reply, please and thank you! I'm [sunflowerstyles](http://sunflowerstyles.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, come talk to me about Harry or HarryandLouis or anything really.


End file.
